


I need you here

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Family, Letters, Love, Mutual Pining, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Oliver and Felicity weren't able to see each other during Oliver's imprisonment but they sent letters. Although letters weren't always sufficient, they helped them survive through hard times.





	1. 99 days without you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place during Oliver's imprisonment. Oliver has been in the prison for 99 and 100 days. Note that there are multiple chapters.
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. Therefore, it's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Dear Oliver,

I can’t believe that it has been only ninety-nine days without you. It feels like ninety-nine years and ninety-nine years is a very long time. I think you would still have your amazing abs and you would be as stubborn as always, though. Some things don’t change even with time. 

It goes without saying that I miss you. William misses you. We miss you more than anything and I hope we’ll see you soon. I have also talked with Thea and Roy and they both said hi. Thea misses you, you know. Maybe it’s easier to say that everyone misses you. Therefore, you better to be okay so we can show you how much we have missed when you come back to us.

William is doing okay. I think he has been able to put that legal guardian thing behind him although I’m still a bit shaky after the whole situation. It was too close that we would have lost him. He is such a brave kid. I would be lost without him and I wouldn’t probably survive without him. He has been my light in my everyday life. 

William is doing fine at school. He just got another A+ and I have met a few friends of his. Don’t worry, I ran background checks on them. They are perfectly normal teenagers. They have come over a few times. Raisa has helped me because let’s be real here, she has much more power over teenagers than I do. I should have read a manual for parenting. Yet, I’m learning more and more all the time.

I have asked if William had liked to write to you although I know that you can receive and write only a certain number of letters a month. However, I thought William would like to contact you himself. Then William said that he knew how much our letters means to me and he didn’t want to take that away from me. How is he so thoughtful and selfless? He reminds me of you. William told me that he would be happy if I just told you how much he loves you.

Moving on. I have been working with John a lot lately. We are trying to figure out how we could get you out of there although you said that you have it under control. In my opinion you can never have too much help so let us help you. We’re still having each other’s backs and nothing is ever going to change it. Please don’t forget it. 

Dinah, Curtis and Rene are still doing a difference in Star City. Sometimes I help the team but getting you back is the most pressing thing now. I need to focus on you and William. Other things are small details. 

I can’t tell you how much I love to be back in Star City although it’s not the same without you. It feels empty when you’re not here. You’re the soul of this city. How do you even do it? You’re so passionate and smart. You are a fighter. Don’t forget that, either. 

You told me on your last letter that you were still a little angry with John for letting us come back to Star City. Please don’t be angry with him. He refused so many times but I insisted and I had this great plan. He didn’t have any other choice. I think I’m sounding a little smug right now. 

You also told me that you’re concerned about our safety. This is me telling you to stop it immediately. William is well protected and anything less wouldn’t even be a possibility. I’m also having my bodyguard following me everywhere and it makes me crazy. I’m still letting him be there because I know that it makes you and John feel better.

Oliver Jonas Queen, I love you more than anything. William loves you. I just want you to come back home for us. I promise I’ll be angry with you when you come back. I promise to yell at you. However, before I can do all that, I need you to be here. Be safe because you’re so loved. I’m always yours.

Felicity


	2. 100 days without you

Dear Felicity,

I know that I haven’t written you for a while and I can’t tell you why. It has nothing to do with you. All I can tell you that it has everything do with me being a free man again. I have a deal with agent Watson and I really hope that you don’t risk anything because of me. Especially, don’t risk your own safety because that would make me furious. I know that you would never risk William’s safety but I’m worried about you.

I know you too well. You hate to be guarded and followed. You always think that you don’t need protection. You always talk about calculated risks and I trust you. However, I don’t trust others. I don’t expect them to follow the rules and Diaz reminded me of that. You are too good and it makes me scared. I’m scared of losing you or William. That’s why, I’m begging you to be safe.

Have you found anything about Diaz? Is he still out there? How about Laurel? Is she also in the wind? I’m worried that nobody knows anything. You once wrote that Laurel is probably hunting Diaz down and mourning Quentin. I hope that you are right because we need all the help we can get to catch Diaz. He’s a threat that I want to be cleared. 

I’m always happy to hear how well William is doing. Sometimes I wonder if he really is my son. You know what I mean. He is also too good. He makes me proud every day. I’m proud to be his father and I know that he will be a better man than I can ever be. He makes me so happy and the world is a better place because of him. My life is fuller because of him. Tell him that. Tell him that I love him.

I’m glad to hear that you are doing you start-up stuff and the city is safe with our vigilantes. I’m also absolutely thrilled to hear about Thea. She will always be my annoying little sister who I love more than I can say. It’s always good to hear from her and Roy.

I’ll also consider what you said about John. I know you are right and I have already forgiven him for letting you go back to Star City. I know that it made you and William happier. However, it doesn’t change the fact I’m brotherly angry. He promised me to keep you and William out of the harm’s way although it’s all good for now.

I can never tell you how proud of you I am. I’m proud of you and eternally thankful that I can be a part of your life. I’m proud of the fact that I’m your husband and partner although I know that I haven’t acted like a husband or a partner. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll make it up to William. I can promise you that if you just let me. 

I know that I’m starting to sound like a bad love song writer so I’m going to stop now. I just wanted you to know all these things. Our lives are always unpredictable but I’m never ready to say goodbyes to you. That’s also one of the reasons why I didn’t tell you about my crazy plan to go to the prison. I’m a coward when my heart and you are considered.

I’ll tell you all the reasons when I see you next time. I’ll explain everything. I’m not sorry for keeping you safe. I’m sorry for hurting you. I’m sorry that I hurt us as a family. I’m sorry that you have had to fight for William alone. I’m sorry that you have had to live your lives without me protecting you. It hurts me and I want to be a man who deserves you as his wife and William as his son. You said that I’m a fighter. Now I have realized that I have never had this much to fight for.

Hopefully, I’ll see you soon. Be safe. I love you. I love William. Please tell him that.

Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Oliver and agent Watson have a deal but Oliver has a new condition. He won't cooperate or participate another assignment before he sees his family.


End file.
